New Lives, New loves
by Skyknight1987
Summary: With Bella choosing to be a vampire,she and Jacob are natural enemies.Meanwhile Jacob has a new life that puts him in direct confrontation with the vampire society.Will friendship survive or is one of them destined to die at the hands of the other?Jake/OC


Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Not making any money off this

A/N: This is my AU retelling of a part of the twilight saga. Obviously events will proceed differently. I may have made some small changes of my own to the Twilight universe. There may or may not be other supernaturals in existence besides vampires and werewolves, and vampires and werewolves may or may not be aware of their existence. And their may or may not be alliance or enmity between vampires or werewolves the other supernaturals that I may or may not put.

The area was quiet and still. Not a leaf stirred. Bright sunlight and not a cloud in sight. Not everyday weather. Not by Washington's standards.

Most people would have called it a beautiful day.

The silence was abruptly shattered by the roar of two high power superbike engines.

The bikes in question, a Suzuki Hayabusa and a Kawasaki Ninja, swept up the narrow drive in perfect synchronization, like a pair of figure ice skaters and approached the secluded white house that stood at the end. Both the bikers slowed down and stopped about a hundred meters from the front gate, at the edge of the meadow. The Hayabusa biker twisted the accelerator in a theatrical roar before the engines sputtered and then fell silent. The area was totally deserted. Not a soul in sight. The bikers got off in unison as if in response to a wordless signal and slowly walked toward the house in silence, close by but not touching.

The house was built secluded for a reason. The owners had wanted total privacy, meaning that they did not want anyone to be able to look out of their window and see them, which made it possible for them to indulge in their little 'quirks'.

Quirks such as midnight runs in and out of the woods, pixie like girls walking on balcony railings with the balance that only a cat or a simian could have, blonde knockouts effortlessly lugging car and truck engines heavier than their body weight, football jocks jumping from tree to tree like Tarzan, caramel haired mid twenty women who somehow got onto the roof of the house despite the absence of any visible means of access and who proceeded to sit reading books at dusk, with her back to an 80 foot drop, seemingly unfazed by the lack of light.

The female Kawasaki rider was the one to break the silence. "So this is the place?" she asked, her dark eyes closely examining the structure. She was tall and dark haired, with green eyes and a supermodel's body, her face a mixture of European and Asian ancestry. "Rather ostentatious for a bunch of vampires, isn't it?"

"Oh?" asked her companion absent-mindedly running his hand through his short hair. He was Native American, close to seven feel tall, with a physique like a wrestler. "What were you expecting?" he asked. The girl frowned, "I don't know what brand of leeches _you've_ been tangling with Jacob, but in _my_ experience, bloodsuckers try not to attract attention, attempt to blend with the background."

"They _are _hiding. Hiding in plain sight. You should try it. It works." Jacob replied. "And by the way, one of them, the guy we are here to see, is a surgeon at the local hospital. Which means that he needs to give a residence address for the paperwork and to receive any mail. I mean the hospital administration might get a _little_ suspicious if a brilliant surgeon just shows up out of nowhere and no one knows where he lives."

"The head vampire is a _surgeon_?" the girl remarked with a raised eyebrow "I'm impressed. Gotta give him points for self control." She swept a gaze over the grounds again, the frown returning to her face. "Remind me again why we are here?"

"I told you I wanted to run a genetic analysis on Anna." Jacob reminded her. "This guy has the equipment and know-how."

"No, I meant why are we _here_?" the girl said patiently, laying heavy emphasis on the last word. "We didn't have to come all the way here. Janaki could have run the tests herself."

"Janaki is more familiar with werewolf genetics. This guy has been studying vampire genes for as long as the technology has been around." Jacob replied. "And right now we might need that expertise."

The girl's voice dropped. "You think Anna has some vampire genes in her?"

"I don't know Sabrina, I just don't know" Jacob said tersely "And I don't know what to think. We simply don't have enough information to even make conjectures about what's possible and what isn't. Though that theory might go a long way in explaining a few things. Such as how she has been phasing right from birth even though there was no vampire around to trigger the transformation. Her own vampiric side might have triggered her wolf genes. And then there's her strength. And speed. Rare even in an adult werewolf or vampire, let alone in someone of her age. You saw what she did to those vampire newborns. And she hasn't even hit puberty yet."

"I know" the girl nodded somberly, "I haven't forgotten."

-_xxx—_

_Two days ago in the Canadian wilderness._

_Jacob snarled as he struggled to his feet. There was a hairline fracture in his muzzle. But that was minor and would heal. More serious were the several gashes the newborns had torn in his flanks. His fur was matted with his own blood. A couple ribs were broken and at least one had pierced a lung. The lung had sealed itself and was attempting repairs. But that would take time. The ribs would take almost as long. His front left paw was sprained and while he could still move, his fighting ability had been severely crippled._

_Besides him, Sabrina wasn't faring much better. Rolling over onto her hands and feet she gasped, "Jacob, we have to get out of here. There's too many of them."_

_Jacob growled in agreement. They had been passing through the outskirts when they had heard stories in the surrounding towns about the strange disappearances. Always at night and in each case there was little or no blood and no witnesses. Jacob had suspected a vampire and had combed the woods with Sabrina, determined to put a stop to it before they left the area._

_It wasn't until he stumbled upon the group that they realized what was going on. The vampire behind this hadn't been feeding. He had been building a newborn army. Jacob cursed himself for his lack of caution. Now they were face to face and the possibility of picking them off one by one was out of the question. He and Sabrina had managed to dispatch several vampires. But that meant nothing if they didn't get around to burning them. The one thing in their favor though was the fact that unlike the army Jacob had fought with his pack, this one was wholly untrained, only a few days old and still not fully in command of their abilities, while he and Sabrina were both mean fighters. There was no contesting a newborn in strength, but they were notoriously uncoordinated. The trick was to dodge or deflect their blows while dishing out your own and making them count. But the sheer number of attackers was taking its toll. Meanwhile the older vampires were content to hang back and observe their army in action and make mental notes on "How This Fight Could Have Gone Better"._

_The pieces of the vampires that he had ripped, and in Sabrina's case _sliced,_ apart were scattered around. They were out of the fight but more were coming. He and Sabrina braced and launched themselves at the two incoming groups. Jacob managed to rip out two of them one at a time, but a third one, a little more controlled than his fellows, managed to attack his flank. Jacob howled as the vampire bit into his shoulder. Then through the haze of pain he heard a completely different howl and next moment the leech was ripped off him. Jacob just had time to hear the bloodsucker give an ear-piercing scream before it was abruptly cut off and the dismembered carcass dropped in front of Jacob._

_Jacob looked up to see a pure snow white wolf crouched protectively in front of him and Sabrina facing the remaining newborns. Her teeth were bared and her hackles were up. There was no mistaking the thunderous growls emanating from her throat. It wasn't the volume. It was the ragged edge of her snarls that struck a chill even in the bloodthirsty newborns._

"_Anna?" he whispered to himself inside his head. His head spun. What was she doing here? Sabrina's brothers were supposed to be babysitting her._

_And then she attacked. Halfway in her charge she abruptly rose on her hind feet, her spine straightened and her hind legs thickened, and continued running biped without breaking stride. Before the vampires had time to comprehend this sudden change she grabbed two of them by the throat, her front paws now transformed to furry hands with fingers ending in sharp talons, rose to her full height and with a deafening roar, smashed their heads together. Everyone watched in disbelief as the heads shattered like china cups and the skull fragments and brain matter flew out. The skull bones were the hardest in a vampire body and even a ferociously strong vampire or werewolf would have to deal repeated blows in order to do that kind of damage. That was why beheading was always preferred to skull smashing when fighting vampires. _

_The remaining newborn began to run. It did him no good. Anna caught up with him in a heartbeat and he just had time to scream before she smashed his skull. The remaining older vampires stood motionless in utter disbelief, unable to believe their eyes. Fighting a four-legged beast, even a super strong one was one thing. As long as it ran on four legs, they could consider it as an animal that simply happened to be extra intelligent. But the hulking biped wolf unnerved them. The fear of the unknown crippled them as much as the sight of the lone wolf killing four vampires with ease. This couldn't be true, their minds insisted. This couldn't be right. It simply was not possible. They were _vampires _for fuck's sake. They were invincible, _immortal._ They were the very top of the food chain. The only one who could kill a vampire was another vampire. Not an inconsequential mortal. Not a beast. This had to be some kind of mistake…_

_They were so wrapped in denial that they did not even move as Anna came toward them. Did not utter a single scream as she ripped them apart. The entire duration, from her arrival to the conclusion of the fight had taken around half a minute. Fights between immortals did not last long. But even so this was a surprisingly short duration for the number of casualties involved._

_Jacob mentally groaned as he attempted to sit up. His body had healed just enough for him to resume relatively smooth running. He could feel Anna's muzzle pushing against his head. She had switched back to quadruped. He could feel her mind now, a positive whirl of emotions. She was still too young to form coherent words in their mental link. All she could convey was images, memories and raw emotions. She was begging him to get up, do anything, to scold her if he liked. She would happily listen to a lifetime of scolding if he would only open his eyes and smile at her and give her a hug like he did every night._

_Jacob phased back to human and immediately gave a cry of disgust as his jeans got soaked in the melted snow. He had learned to accommodate his clothes during phasing. Anna gave a delighted bark and promptly proceeded to lick all over his face. Jacob chuckled and gently pushed her away. Now Sabrina was limping towards him. She wordlessly dropped next to Jacob and began to check his injuries._

"_How did you get here?" she asked Anna as if expecting her to start talking like a human. That was all they needed now, to make a bizarre grand finale. Narnia-esque talking wolves._

_Sabrina's brothers, John and Mohammad chose that moment to burst into the small clearing. Their eyes widened as they took in the aftermath of the fight. When they saw Anna, in wolf form, their jaws dropped open for several seconds of unflattering disbelief. Mohammad was the first to recover. "Hey, didn't I tell you to stay with Sonia?" he demanded. The wolf that had taken down five vampires cowered under his stern gaze and looked beseechingly at him with puppy dog eyes. He groaned and averted his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It's not fair." he complained. Anna now added a couple of whines for good measure and Mohammad's shoulders sagged. "All right, all right" he muttered. "I'm pathetic." he said gloomily to Jacob._

_Jacob chuckled and winced. It hurt even to laugh. "Don't worry. She does that to me and Sabrina all the time. You better call your wife and let her know that everyone's all right, and that Anna's with us. Somehow I don't think Anna told her she was coming here." Mohammad nodded and got busy with the call muttering about how he would like to know how Anna overtook them without passing them. No big mystery that, Jacob was thinking. She must have taken a circular route. And she must have been the one to warn John and Mohammad in the first place that he and Sabrina were in danger._

_Meanwhile John was prowling the wreckage. "What happened here?" he asked. "Some kind of Vampire Convention?"_

"_Close" Sabrina replied grimly. "They were building some kind of army."_

"_An _army_?" John repeated in disbelief. "You serious?"_

"_Dead serious."_

"_And you took on them all by yourself?"_

_Jacob shook his head. "Anna took out six of them."_

_John's jaw dropped again._

_Jacob nodded in a grim wordless acknowledgement._

"_We all know there's something different about the kid, even by werewolf standards, but this…" John trailed off and shook his head._

_Meanwhile Anna had no further interest in the discussions. She just curled up around Jacob and dropped her head in his lap as her 'uncles' started gathering the pieces for the bonfire._

-_xxx—_

Sabrina came out of her reverie. "Do you think they'll be happy to see you?"

Jacob breathed a single sarcastic bark of laughter. "Not a chance."

"Then why do you think that they'll be willing to help us?"

"Because the newest addition to the family owes me. Big time. As I reminded them on the phone. They owe me a few favors and I'm calling in one of them. If anyone has the answers we need, it's probably this guy."

"And why did you insist that I come along? They know you, and they might have been more at ease if you had come alone."

"Emotional support. Besides I don't plan on telling them what you are, or why you're with me."

Sabrina was startled. She looked quizzically at Jacob but he offered no explanations and she didn't ask. Jacob would tell her in his own good time. She just shook her head and glanced at her watch. A largely pointless gesture since she had the uncanny ability to correctly guess the local time as well as the time elapsed up to a couple minutes margin of error. "Come on. The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can return to Anna. She'll be mad at you if you if you stay away a moment longer than you said."

"Nah. Emily, Leah and Rachel are taking her for a girls only picnic into the woods, and the beach later. They're all falling over each other to be her favorite babysitter. They'll probably be gone until dusk. And when she gets back she'll want to recount the whole day's adventures to me in detail"

"You think they'll be able to handle her?"

"I told her to obey anything they told her. She'll be safe with them. And they'll be safe with her."

"Okay." Sabrina yawned and stretched. "Let's go. I am pretty drowsy. We haven't had any sleep in nearly four days straight. I just want to get this over with and go grab some shut eye."

"Hold on." Jacob suddenly remembered something. "Are we shielded?"

"A little late to ask that isn't it?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't worry. We're shielded. The telepath or the empath won't pick up anything we don't want them to."

Jacob put his arm around Sabrina's waist. "All right. Let's go."

They walked towards the house together.

Reviews please.

Constructive criticisms are welcome.

Just for fun's sake I invite you to guess what Sabrina's and Anna's relationship is with Jacob, and with each other. All that will be revealed in the following chapters, but it will be interesting to see who comes how close to the truth. It is complicated.

Just remember it is an AU and keep in mind my note at the start of the story


End file.
